heavenly_and_infernal_fightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azazel
Azazel is the oldest Grigori as well as one of the first creations of God, the right-arm of Lucifer as well as the archistratege of his army, he is currently still in Heaven and serves a an informer for Lucifer . Biography Birth Azazel is one of the first creations of God and the first grigori, he is the leader of his fellow grigoris, he was created by God to be a captain for the Heaven . The Rebellion In all Heaven, Azazel was among the lasts to bow before humans . He fights Lucifer with Michael and has to slay most of his friends . God leaves after the rebellion leaving Michael reign . Reign of Michael Michael put a strict rule : the Angels don't have the right to sire children . Azazel, the first Grigori, thinking that rule is stupid, manipulate most of the others to sire Nephilim and his fellow angels became fallen . The Future Apocalypse Azazel will be slayed by Michael . Personnality Azazel is rude and strict, he loves his siblings deeply and was very close of Lucifer, as the first Grigori, he is very proud, he can be extremelly crual . Azazel is also very resentful against Michael due to the latter orders Azazel to kill the Fallen Grigoris, kill the Nephilims and considers the interdiction of the Nephilims as an interdiction to the Angels to love . He always keep his promises and try to pay his debts the best he can . Powers and Abilities Powers * Extreme Power : Azazel is the first Grigori and is the most powerfull of his kind, he is only surpassed by Elijah, Camael, Kerubiel, Seraphiel, the Archangels and the Primordial Entities . ** Angel Physiology : Azazel is an Angel because he is one of the first ones . *** Grigori Physiology : Azazel is the first Grigori . **** Super Strength : Azazel is almost unsurpassed in raw power, he is, in fact, only exceeded by Elijah, Camael, Kerubiel, Seraphiel, the Archangels and the Primordial Entities . **** Smiting : Azazel has the power to kill demons and even angels by touching them, a glowing light will make glow the touched and he will die . **** Super Speed : He can move very fast . **** Super Stamina : He needn't breath, drink or eat **** Immortality : He can live for an infinite amount of years . **** Immunity : He is immune to diseases, to Angel Blades and to all bladed-weapons . ** Magic : He can use white magic, he is also skilled, but less, in black magic . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Entities : The First Beings can kill him . * Archangel-Level Beings : Any Entity equal to an Archangel can kill him easily . * Higher Angels : Elijah, Camael, Kerubiel and Seraphiel can easily to almost instantly overwhelm him . * Cain : The First Demon can very easily kill him being skilled in darkness who is the element which the Angels are weak against . Weapons * Primordial Weapons : The First Weapons can kill him . * Archangelic Weapons : Azazel can be killed by that kind of Angelic Weapons . * Angel Swords : Azazel can be killed by that kind of Angelic Weapons . * All-Killing Knife : that weapon can kill anything except six things in all creation, Azazel isn't one of them . Category:Characters Category:High-Tier Angels Category:Angels Category:Grigoris Category:Strongest of Species